True Friends
by Babiebyrd03
Summary: Buffy and Willow turn on Xander and Angel's the only one there for him. But is it Angel or is it Angelus? Read and fing out. MM XanderAngelus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing remotely related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I hope this is easier to read then the first post. I'm truly sorry about that my computer is wigging out seriously and screwing up just about everything.

Chapter One

The whole gang was sitting around a table in the library, all Angel noticed but one. Buffy, Willow, and Giles were researching this week's latest bad guy while off to the left Xander sat alone ideally flipping through a large tome. Angel doubt the boy even realized what he was looking at he was so deep in thought. For the last few days every time Angel walked into the library this was the scene he saw, and Angel was finally ready to find out what was wrong.

Its about time to I've been telling you to do this for days! Angelus screamed in the back of his mind, but Angel ignored him. He walked over to the table that Xander sat at and took the seat across from him. Xander looked up at him oddly, but showed no outward emotion,

"why you over here? The party's over there." But his usual bit was missing. Angel tilted his head, "That's what I was going to ask you."

Xander just snorted and looked back at the book in his hands. Angel sighed, "Xander, I can smell something on you and it worries me, I just want to make sure that you're alright."

Xander's eyes became guarded, well more so then they were. "Is this some kind of joke? Another way to make fun of the worthless Zeppo?"

Xander's voice was so cold that it made Angelus shudder and Angel

was amazed that it was the same voice that used to laugh and joke just a few days ago.

Angel shook his head confused "No, I just want to help." Xander slammed his book shut drawing everyone's attention "I don't need or charity, pity, or handouts!" he yelled.

Buffy was there in the blink of an eye, "Listen buddy, you're on my shit list right now so don't yell at my boyfriend and make it worse!"

Buffy turned to a stunned Angel with a sweet smile on her face, "What are you doing over here anyway?"

Xander snorted and throw the book into his backpack "yeah we wouldn't want your perishes pet vampire to become infected with my 'disease.' I'd hate to see you have to throw away your boy-toy like you did your 'best friend!" With that he slammed out of the library without a backward glance.

Buffy's face was red with anger, Angel could smell it rolling off her like a poison. Angel glanced around at the other two occupants of the room "someone care to explain?" he asked mildly even as he was having a hard time trying to control his demon, who wanted to follow the boy.

Buffy gave a long self suffering sigh, "Well on Monday Xander decided to tell us he was gay, broke poor Willow's heart he knew she had feelings for him and…"

Angel held up his hand to stop Buffy before he lost the losing battle against Angelus to hurt them and protect the boy. "You're telling me that because Xander refused to be what you wanted him to be and what he wasn't you're all treating him like he was the plague?"

He asked with a hard won calm, as he met everyone's eyes. Giles looked confused and Angel figured that he was so focused on his slayer that he doubted the man would realize if the sun blew up. Willow was looking sheepish; she probable just realized what she was doing to her childhood friend. Buffy on the other hand was looking self-righteous, she knew what she was doing and didn't feel sorry about it. Angel turned on his heel and left with a mumbled curse, ignoring Buffy's cry's for him to come back.

Once outside Angel tried to decide where the boy would go. Drawing a blank Angel took a deep breath taking in the sent of sunshine, chocolate, and sadness, the sent of Xander.

He tracked the sent to an abandoned building not far from the school. Angel cautiously entered the building, he didn't trust abandoned buildings they were breading grounds for new vampires, even though he didn't sense any he'd been wrong before.

The sound of a match striking drew his attention to the left and there sitting in the soft glow of a single candle was Xander. His shoulders were slumped, his face was etched with defeat, and tears fell from his eyes. Angel slowly crept up to kneel beside the young man.

"Xander?" He whispered but Xander reacted as if it had been a shout. His head snapping up and jumping away from the voice, "Xander are you alright?"

That was a great question, Caption Idiot, let me handle this! Angelus scolded his voice thick with sarcasm.

Back off! Angel inwardly growled.

We need to take care of the boy. Angelus screamed at Angel.

And you care why? Angel asked him, he felt Angelus shrug so he turned his attention back to Xander.

Xander refused to meet his gaze, "Why do you care?" Xander's voice sounded emotionally dead.

Angel sighed "You're my friend," it was a simple answer but a truthful one Angel realized. His answer caused Xander to look at him as if he had grown two heads and a forked tail.

Then he snorted probably thought it was a joke, "No physically I'm completely fine."

Angel nodded "and emotionally?" Again Xander snorted, "Like anyone cares."

Angel, with his hand under Xander's chin, he forced him to meet his eyes, "I do." He whispered.

Xander's eyes widened then he started to sob and Angel pulled the boy to his chest and whispered soothing nonsense until Xander's body relaxed into an uneasy sleep.

Angel stared at this young man and felt his face shift and his eyes glowed a golden yellow, if Xander woke now he would know that it was Angelus not Angel that held him and carried him so carefully to their mansion.

After putting the boy into bed he gently brushed the hair from his face, "Doona worry m'lad we shall care and protect ye." Angelus/Angel promised before he curled himself around the boy and he himself fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, sigh. I'm sorry that it took me so long for me to update but being a first year college student and trying to hold a job is quite a hell of a time. I'm hoping to update a lot sooner then this next time. I thank everyone who reviewed to tell me how much they like my story. I hope you all like this chapter as much as the last. And please feel free to send me not only reviews but also ideas that you want to see in this story or ideas that you would like to see as a story. Love you all now here's the next chapter.

"Spoken"

Angelus

Angel

Chapter 2

When Angel awoke later it was to the sound of a heartbeat, the warmth of a blood filled body, and the sound of Angelus purring inside his head. This was a feeling of contentment that he hadn't felt in years. Sighing he detangled himself Xander and looked at the clock it was 6 pm only an hour away from sunset. He couldn't believe that he'd slept all day he hadn't done that in almost a hundred years.

We haven't been this happy for almost a hundred years.

Angel sighed it was to much for him to hope that Angelus would just shut up and not remind him of times long past.

And we're happy why?

Angel asked as he slipped into a pair of loss fitting pair of draw string sweat pants.

We have some one to protect, to take care of, to care for.

Angel asked as he slipped out of the bedroom and headed for his kitchen.

I do believe that we have been protecting Buffy for quite some time now.

Angelus laughed coldly at that.

The slayer, only you have been protecting the slayer. Do you really think that I care whether she lives or dies? She is the slayer and we are a vampire.

Angel sighed again as he heated up a cup of blood and started to make something for the boy to eat.

What would your little slayer have to say about you still eating human blood. If even out of a bag?

Just shut up she isn't going to find out is she.

When are you going to open your eyes and she reason about this slayer?

Reason? What reason are you speaking about

Your pretty little slayer will never accept you folly. She will turn on you the moment that she finds out that I am still here, that you still drink human, that you are attracted to that boy up stairs in our bed.

Angel sighed he knew that his demon said was right. Buffy would never stay with him is she knew that Angelus still inside of him, or that he still drank human blood, that he…

What do you mean attracted to that boy? I like him as a friend, and I want to protect him from harm, but its not like I want to do…well that with him.

Why do want this slayer anyway?

Angelus asked in what Angel could only describe as a tired voice something Angel had never heard this tone of voice from his demon and it kind of scared him.

Redemption.

Angel answered after a few minutes of thinking. This caused Angelus to growl at him,

And just what do you think that you need redemption for?

Again this cause Angel stop and think once more, what did he need redemption for what had he done wrong.

For your crimes, for every person you had killed, for each scar that you inflicted mentally and physically on everyone you met.

This caused Angelus to laugh.

Don't you think that if I did the crime I should do the time?

Angel was about to answer when movement from upstairs caught his attention; Xander was waking up.

Xander woke to find himself in a huge four-poster bed, with black satin sheets and a blood red comforter. He took a moment to study the room. It looked like the room of an artist, there were paintings covering a good portion of the blood red walls some were from famous painters like Rembrandt and others he had never seen before but they where beautiful, paintings of sunsets, lakes in the moonlight, and of people that he didn't know. There was a huge oak wardrobe and an oak drawing desk covered in sketches. A think black carpet covered the floor, and think black drapes covered the huge bay windows that he suspected led to a balcony. This room was bigger then any he had ever seen.

"Where am I?"

Xander asked himself out loud.

"You're in my home, in my bedroom, and in my bed to be precise."

At the sound of Angel's voice Xander very nearly hit the floor. Angel smiled at the boy as he stood in the doorway carrying a tray of food. At the sight of Angel wearing only a pair of lose fitting sweats, Xander gasped so hard that he nearly choked.

He had always had a crush on Angel, hey even and idiot like himself could see that the man was hot. But he was off limits with Angel being Buffy's boyfriend and all, just Xander's luck.

As Angel walked towards the bed Xander couldn't help but notice the lethal grace in the way he moved, sleek, dark, and deadly just like a panther.

"Here brought you some food. I know I'm not the best cook but it's not half bad."

Angel sat on the edge of the bed and placed the tray of food on Xander's lap. Yet Xander made no move to eat he just stared at the food as if it would eat him.

"Its to eat not to look at. I'm sure that it taste much better then it looks."

Angel said in a light and teasing tone, causing Xander to flush with embarrassment.

Nice going soul boy Angelus growled.

Angel ignored his demon as he stared confused at Xander.

"Xander?"

With a gentle hand under Xander's chin, Angel forced him to meet his gaze. When Angel saw the unshed tears in the boys eyes he became even more confused.

"Xander are you alright?"

Xander shook his head too clear away the fog and focused of Angel.

"Yeah I'm fine I've just never…"

"Had anyone to take care of you before"

Angel finished when Xander tailed off, in a half question and half answer tone of voice. Xander nodded his agreement.

"Not since Jessie, he was the only one."

Angel was shocked to say the least.

"Not even Willow?"

"Not even Willow."

Xander confirmed with a sigh. Angel watched as with a small smile in his direction Xander began to eat. He ate as if he hadn't eaten properly for days. This caused Angelus to growl

How long has he been living in that place, when was his last meal?

I don't know, I just wish we'd done this sooner.

Angel said with a tired sigh. Angelus raged against his cage,

We? We? There is no WE in this. I told you from the beginning that we should go after this boy and not that bitch of a slayer!

The slayer is redemption.

This boy is happiness!

Angelus argued. Angel didn't know what to saw to that so he turned back to the original question.

"Xander how long have you been living in that building?"

He asked after Xander had finished all the food on his plate. Xander blushed deeply with embracement and shame, and he wouldn't meet Angel's eyes. Xander didn't answer his question but Angel could smell the shame rolling off of the boy in waves. With a gentle hand under Xander's chin Angel forced him to meet his eyes. Xander sighed

"Almost two weeks"

He whispered. Angel's eyes widened

Two weeks!

Angelus yelled as he raged against the cage.

My boy was living like that for two weeks? I'll kill…

Hush Angel scolded. We need to get the whole story!

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Xander's laugh was cold and hard.

"I tried but every time I asked Giles if I could talk to him it was 'can't it wait Xander? Buffy needs this and Buffy needs that.' Willow couldn't look past her crush on me to me. And Buffy, well with Buffy it was always 'I'm the Chosen One, I don't need anymore burdens blah blah blah."

Angel cocked his head to the side.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

Xander's eyes widened, did Angel really just ask that?

"You, I couldn't go to you."

"And why not?" Angel asked a little offended.

"Well you, you hate me."

At Angel's raised eyebrow Xander amended

"Well at least I thought you hated me, well until today."

"Why?"

"Well there was that time you tried to kill me after Buffy did that dance thing with me in the Bronze. And then there was that time that you offered my neck to Spike and then…"

Xander stopped when Angel held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright I get the picture. I'm sorry about that I can get a little jealous and the thing with Spike, well it was the only thing I could think of at the time. And you have to admit it almost worked."

Xander laughed a little at that last statement and the, after a few minutes of silence while he was staring at his hands when he spoke shyly and almost scared.

"Why not let Angelus handle Spike?"

Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of true friends please review.


End file.
